


Hopeful Fires

by foxontherun



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will, Crossover, Light Bondage, Light breathplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slow Burn, Top Hannibal, Top Will, Will is just confused, eventual pornado, eventually, hannibal is hannibal but he's not, he's still a cannibal tho, this one's an experiment, well slow burn for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxontherun/pseuds/foxontherun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandman!Hannigram crossover. Dream and Desire make a bet - can Desire find a man whose desires will hold his interest? He has had so many, and discarded so many. Is there an aspect of Desire that remains unexplored? And so enters Will Graham, who meets someone that has a preturnatural ability to be exactly what he needs, in all things. Hannibal Lecter - the perfect compliment to his darkness. What will his desires bring? And what of Dream, or Death, or Destiny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeful Fires

**Author's Note:**

> Argh I'm sorry I know I have like 5 unfinished fanfics but I couldn't leave this idea alone!! I'll be better I promise!

It is strange that, of all of the Endless, it is Desire’s realm that is most often empty. Strange, when her brother entertains hordes of creatures to his whim, when his sister creates fanciful visions that accompany here everywhere, and when even Destiny has his birds and his trees and the bees that sing low songs in the grass to keep his path humming with life. 

But Desire, she sleeps alone in the vast chamber of her heart, and he runs his fingers over his eyes, contemplating. There are overnight guests, of all sorts, months of revelry and fine wines and all manner of debauchery. But no one has ever been invited to stay. Destiny lies in the cage of her heart, always alone. 

It’s curious, and that is all.

 

. . . . . . . . . .

 

They walk the streets of the World together sometimes, Destiny and Death, sisters of one sort, visible as often as not, and this time, Death becomes immediately aware that they are following someone specific. 

“You should not torment our Brother so,” she is saying, her darkly lined eyes cutting to watch as Desire hones in on his prey. “He has not yet fully recovered.” 

“Our Brother,” Desire scoffs, “torments himself well enough for a thousand siblings. What I do is merely…sisterly concern.” 

Death frowns at her. “You two are going to get in trouble, with your petty wagers. Why are we following a mortal man as he does his chores? Morpheus did not let me in on much.” 

Desire smiles, and his teeth are sharp. “It is simply a notion that came up during one of our lovely, informative visits. He proposed the terms, not me. It will be an entertaining diversion.” 

“What exactly are we talking about?” Death sounds curious, despite herself. 

“To see if I can meet a mortal whose desires will transform me into something I find interesting, for a change. That is all,” Desire frowns at the man they’re following. “Dire fashion sense,” she mutters. 

“This sounds like a profoundly ill-advised idea,” Death sighs, turning a little to watch a little boy being dragged along the street by a giant golden retriever. “But I’ve never been able to stop you before,” she concedes. 

“Nor shall you now,” Desire grins at her, but his eyes are still drawn to the man in front of them, balancing a shopping bag in one arm. French bread, dog food, canned soup. 

“Nor shall you ever, Sister,” she mutters, as Death fades away to resume her endless duties. “Not until the end of days.” 

The man gets into his car and drives off. Desire smiles.


End file.
